Thrice Upon a Time
by mousy angel
Summary: the main character is a young vampire girl named Luna who has the power to eat the memories of other beings, this ability can also stave off her need to feed. as she runs for her life from the council of Angel Gate all characters belong to me


It was a rainy night in the city of Berlin, and in the rain ran a dark figure cloaked in shadow holding what appeared to be a bundle of rags

It was a rainy night in the city of Berlin, and in the rain ran a dark figure cloaked in shadow holding what appeared to be a bundle of rags. The silent figure ran across the red brick streets silently padding toward a nearby train station. The air was cold, and the figure was breathing heavily the frozen gusts streaming from its hidden lips. Suddenly the bundle of rags stirred, and immediately the figure stopped, lifting its wrist to its hidden mouth, anyone within a few feet could have heard the sound of tearing flesh. Suddenly the bundle of rags went still as stone, as its carrier lowered its bloody wrist to the top of the bundle, instantly a loud sucking sound could be heard, loud and very noticeable. The figure looked around in a very nervous and twitchy manner, after a silent tremor the figure reclaimed its wrist, and set off at a brisk pace toward the station.

Once inside it sat at one of the benches quietly cooing to the bundle, as two trains passed quickly without stopping. When a third train arrived, the figure boarded, and set off toward the last car, once inside it gracefully sat down in the last seat across from a very gorgeous man with golden amber eyes, straight black hair down to his broad shoulders. Despite his male beauty his expression was so grim it could have turned the sun to ice.

"I have her, she is fed and ready." The figure stated flicking it's hood back with a flick of the wrist, to reveal a beautiful woman with blue crystal eyes the color of the brightest sapphire, but to contrast her eyes and healthy complexion was her prematurely gray hair. "Very well, I shall take her to the states where Angel Gate has little influence. Have you named her Alice?" with a sad expression crossing her face, she looked up at him. "Yes Renolf, I named her Luna after our mother moon. She has one of each color." Alice said pointing to the eyes of the babe in the crook of her arm.

"I am glad we can at least save the life of our daughter from the council. Thanks to your premonitions, this child shall not be "purified" by the decree of those pompous bastards." The expression of hate on his face would frighten most men. Alice simply lay her hand on his, "this is my fault Renolf, I knew the laws, "Should an Elite mate with a Commoner all shall be purified save the Elite." With a sad expression she added "I wish I never took my position on that damned council." The look of pain that crossed her face almost drove him to tears. "It matters not Alice the only thing that matters now is getting Luna away from Angel Gate so she may live a long, happy life without all the war and bloodshed of our life style." He looked at her with determined eyes; "do you know her power yet?"

"No, if she has one it hasn't surfaced yet which is normal she is only a few weeks old." she replied, the train came to a slow stop and the doors opened, Renolf gently took Luna from Alice's arms. "IM sorry for our fate Alice, but may our love continue into the next life." She nodded slowly, before slipping forward to kiss him with all the love she had with silent tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. She stepped back a moment later and kissed her daughters forehead, suddenly there was a crash of glass and a loud pounding of boots coming from the cabin behind them where they had resided for the ride. "GO!" Alice yelled, Renolf took off in a run so fast he was nearly invisible, he didn't look back for he knew the fate of those who defied the council and aided the escape of the condemned, their gene pools be damned no one lived after a confrontation with the council.

From his distance all Renolf heard was a silent yelp of pain be cut short by what he guessed was a sword forged in the second war, only the steel from that era would have been strong enough to cut vampire skin if anyone even stilled carried them around. He closed his eyes briefly in anguish, he looked down to see Luna looking back at him with an eye of his and one of her mothers." council be damned, this child will not die!" he ran tirelessly until he reached the airport, then in a great contrast to the events of this night, he went through the monotonous system of airport security, that would have made this day completely normal.

A single tear slid down his cheek in remorse, at the thought of his wife. He pushed the thought away as the airplane took off, and with the smooth flight he finally felt at ease to sleep he closed his eyes hearing nothing and drifted off to sleep with Alice's face in his mind.

Renolf was wakened a few hours later in the terminal of an airport in California, due to the flight going against the revolution of the earth it was just past evening just as he had planned. He looked around cautiously and saw exactly what he was looking for, a small group of three heavily muscled men wearing large leather trench coats that probably contained more weapons that a third world country at war. He slid into the shadows on the opposite wall and hurriedly slipped from the airport, Luna being his only cargo making it so he didn't have to stop at the luggage pick up room. He stopped running and skid to a stop in front of a rent a car dealership, rented a car and drove off into unfamiliar surroundings.

He drove for what seemed to be hours but in reality was only minutes until he saw the sign of an orphanage, behind him he saw shadows on the buildings slipping in and out of darkness, he knew the three men had found him and he could see from there that they were smiling. "Damned Van Guard, should of known with a council member involved they would be called." s slight wince of pain slipped through him at the memory of his loving wife. He quickly shut the car off after parking in the lot of a grocery store across from the orphanage. He quickly went in assuming he was being followed, he walked through the store to the back entrance hoping to leave while the men went into the store. But looking back in front of him he collided with the biggest of the three VanGuard warriors.

"By decree of the council of angel gate you and that child are to be purified immediately." his crisp British accent trilling in the air but as the man reached up to the concealed sword hilt under his coat back, Luna moved an arm up to the big man and his two goons, there was a slight rush of air and a small gulping sound, then a quiet burp from Luna. The men were stock-still looking around with confusion on their faces; "umm.where are we?" the big Brit. asked. Renolf looked at Luna in astonishment "by the gods my child is a memory eater!" she looked up at him and burped again with a small smile, and Renolf smiled back, and after a little chat with the three confused mountains of muscle, they were on their way to the nearest strip club to enjoy their new vacation.

Renolf now no longer being pursued went to the orphanage and went straight to the main office where he signed all the paper work and handed over his daughter with the knowledge that she would never know him, he smiled a sad smile for he knew she would at least live. Even though it was a cruel thing to due he adopted a human babe to share his fate to save Luna. He walked out into the night to the heart of an abandoned suburb where on the top of every house stood at least 5 members of the Van Guard, whom after a silent command at once rushed at Renolf, who closed his eyes and for the last time thought of Alice and their reunion as the Van Guard tore him and the babe apart without a sound.


End file.
